


Sky

by SanadaSora



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, High School, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Japan, Love, Original Character(s), Please Don't Kill Me, jk, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanadaSora/pseuds/SanadaSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a thought that became something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

I noticed her after a few weeks of school.

She always had the same hairstyle; pin straight hair, collarbone length, and a tiny little black clip kept some of it from covering all her face. Now that I realize it, I never got to see her face. The only way I knew it was her is when she came in quietly after everyone else. I wasn’t sure if she had any friends. Everyone has friends, right? 

“Hey Taka! What’s taking you so long? Let’s go to the arcade already!”  
I woke up from my daze, the empty classroom still in a mess. I stood out of my wooden desk, and grabbed my bag. 

“Nah, I’m not in the mood. I’m bored if that place…” I sighed. We always went there and did the same thing. “I think I’m gonna study or something…” I trailed off. 

“Come on! You always go with us!” Kenji whined. 

“I don’t want to! Seriously!” I snapped. They all took a step back, startled. I paused. “Sorry, I-“

“It’s okay. We got it. Later.” Ganta said flatly. They all left me alone in the class. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I don’t know why I was angry, and that made me even more upset. I sighed again. The setting sun cast light on my eyes. I covered them, and stared out the windows. I went closer, and leaned against the pane. I tapped the glass, and stared out into the pink sky. I never noticed it either. I realized that recently; I never really got a look of the things around me. I laughed.

Ever since the beginning of school, people have always said that I was so handsome and smart. Even when I was being stupid or did something against someone, everyone just dismissed it. Always the same reaction; I walk through the door, everyone surrounded me. It was annoying to be wanted. No one ever really wanted to talk to me. They just wanted me to do something, like a dog only for tricks. 

I skimmed my fingers across the glass, and saw the stains of my fingerprints it left. I stared at it, the one thing I had done on my own will. Not just for someone else’s gratification. I heard something like a bottle tumble to the ground.  
I turned swiftly to see her. She had the same predictable hair, same downward faze. She never seemed to lift her head out of her bangs. Her hair was clean cut, and her uniform always neat. It bothered me.

“S-sorry.” She had such a small voice, a tiny presence. She didn’t make much of an influence on where she went. She fit in the cracks, perfectly. “I usually come here to clean… the classroom is always a mess after shcoo-“

“Yeah. I know.” As she said it, I realized that our class always was tidy before we tore through it. “You don’t need to explain yourself.” I leaned against the window, the warmth of the sun settling on my back. I kept my eyes on her. It must be great to be so under the table. No one annoying you constantly. No expectations. I wondered what she did after school. Maybe studied or something. 

“I-is there something wrong, Kaze-kun?” I saw a glimpse of her thin slit eyes. They opened slightly, but not enough. From the other end of the room, at the door, she stood with the broom in her hand and cleaning supplies in a bucket. 

“I’m fine. Don’t mind me here.” I waved for her to keep doing what she intended to do. I physically saw her body hesitate as she walked into the class. She laid the bucket down and began to sweep the floor, shyly. I watched silently, observing her movements. Everything she did was so transparent. You could tell she did this all the time. She quickly swept the floor, erased the board, cleaned it, tied up the overflowing trash, and arranged all the desks. She tried to reach up to the top of the board to get a corner she missed. On her tippy-toes she tried to reach it, but it was going nowhere.

“I got it.” I found myself already next to her, and wiped it easily. “There, all done.” I slapped my hands. I looked down to see her looking at the ground again. 

“Thank you…” she paused. Her foot twirled as she continued. “…No one helped me like that before. Thanks.” She said curtly and walked away. As she did, books tipped over and went flying across the floor. She stopped and turned to pick them up as quickly as she could. I squatted down and helped too. 

“Here.”

She nodded, and stacked them neatly against the floor. I picked up the last one and handed it to her. She looked up, and for a split second, I saw her cheek and her eyes. They were bigger than I thought. Her lips were red, skin pale. We held a brief gaze, her face reddening.  
She didn’t say anything, and pulled her gaze away again. “Thanks again… I know I’m clumsy…” she grabbed the book, her hand closing on it tightly. I looked at her hand, little and pale too. 

“Yeah, you are.” I replied bluntly. She flinched again, and stood up. She bowed and turned on her heels to leave.   
She stood, fixed her skirt and placed the pile of textbooks back and went to put away the cleaning supplies she had brought. Again, she struggled to carry them all. Both broom and bucket in her hands, she couldn’t manage to grab the trash bags.   
I sighed again, and carries them. “If you need help, ask… I’m here, you know. I’m not completely useless.”  
I walked out of the classroom. I heard her footsteps as she ran to catch up to me. I turned to look at her timidly following me. I didn’t say anything, but smirked.

“…The shed is where I get the supplies… it’s close to the dumpster, so I’m not following you.” She stated, in a strained voice. She was really trying to be heard. I passed a mirror and saw myself smiling like an idiot. 

As we walked out through the door that led to the dumpster behind the school. I waited for her to come back from the shed. When she came out, I walked over to the dumpster, tossing them up into the huge bin. 

“Done?” I asked. She nodded, fiddling with her fingers. I let out another exasperated sigh and approached her, my hand lading on her shoulder. 

“You dome need to be scared of me. I’m not that scary.” I paused, her shoulders rolling slightly, uncomfortably. I shook my head slowly. “What a pain… look, don’t be fooled. I may be handsome and all, but I don’t li-“

“That’s not it…” she lifted her head slightly and I saw her eyes. They shifted from side to side, like a kid who was caught doing something bad. Those big, dark brown eyes. Her arm raised slowly, pointing behind her to the door.

“I remembered…the door is locked.” 

Silence. I blinked.

“Come again?”

“I usually leave something to keep that door open when I throw the trash, but forgot to…”  
I put things together. “Were locked out!?” I pushed her aside and charged at the door. I wiggled the door handle, only for the handle to be stiff. My open palm slammed against the cold steel door, some of the old paint pricking at my bare skin.

“…we can just walk around the campus and go through the front…” she suggested. Blowing steam out my nostrils, I turned and began walking around. It was a bother to walk all around the school, but I internalized my annoyance. I shoved my hands in my pockets, and bit the wall of my mouth. We walked solemnly, quietly. Part of me wanted to make conversation; I mean, here I was, in a perfect situation to become acquainted. But my pride came through, and it bound my tongue in my mouth. For some reason, the way she intrigued me was irritating. She shouldn’t deserve my attention, yet I find myself looking straight at her. She was so plain, but it was attractive.

“Do you ever... look at the sky?” I didn’t bother looking at her again.

“Not really. I just look where I’m going.” I paused. “But I did today.” I sneaked a peek at her, cursing myself while doing it. She was looking up, her hair flowing behind her as a gust of wind perfectly moved the strands from her face.

“I try to. Even things look down, I try to look up.” It was a different voice, a different atmosphere. It was refreshing, natural. Just like a cherry blossom. She kept looking up, at the setting sky. As we walked by the trees that surrounded our school, the sun seemed to pour out through the leaves, illuminating the both of us.

“Are you okay, Kaze-kun?” I didn’t really hear her though.

It didn’t make sense. Why was she revealing herself? Wasn’t she afraid? Why was she different now? She looked at me straight in. Her eyes were still brown, but they were twinkling now. Her lips were a deep red, and her cheeks were a faint pink…

“Kaze-kun!? What are you do-“

I placed my finger on her lips. I kept it there, and searched for the old her. The quiet one. The shy girl who never made an entrance. My hand flopped down.

“Why?” I whispered.

“What?”

“Why are you so open?”

She didn’t say anything. And that gave me a little bit of comfort; I didn’t want her to answer. I wanted to figure it out, but the mystery left me at ease.

“Because I like you.” Her voice faltered, but she said it anyway. Her eyes glistened with what seemed to be tears.

My eyes flicked away and back to her. Her face an foreign expression, one I hadn’t seen in in a long time.

“I liked how you talk and the way you make people happy. You can make anyone smile.” She began. I bit my lip. “You’re honest, and you can make a bad situation good.” The ends of her lips tugged to form a smile. “And you noticed me.”

I took a step closer to her. “You don’t know me. At all. How can you be so sure?”

We stared at each other for a while. Her eyes shifted from side to side, nervously. 

I snorted. “Look, if you’re going to confess, do it to someone you actually have a chance of being with. Face it, of we came to class together, everyone would talk. I’m pretty sure you want to go through high school peacefully, right? Aim lower then.”

As much as I wanted to say those things, they weren’t satisfying. I walked away from her. I forced myself to not look back.   
I wasn’t sure how to describe what happened next. All I remembers was that I felt acute pain on the back of my knee joint, causing me to meet the ground smack dab. My hand burned, and my knee felt like it was being shot. My chin scrapped the asphalt, my blood on the sleeves of my shirt. 

“Kaze-kun! You coward! I know you, and this isn’t what you would do! I know!” she screamed while she began to put me in an arm lock. She firmly planted her feet between my arm and grabbed my wrist, and pulled with all her might.

“What the hell’s your problem!? Ow!!”

“Kaze-kun, you always run away and hide! You can’t waste your youth that way!” she pulled tighter, pulling at my arm.

“What does it matter to you!?” 

“Because…! I care!! You care for who you like!” I turned to see her crying. Tears rolled down her face, her cheeks a deeper pink. She pulled harder, and I started to tear up too. 

“Uncle! Uncle!!! Let go, you’re gonna pop my arm out of its socket!!” I slammed my free hand on the ground.   
She finally let go. We both laid on the ground, tired. 

“What’s your name, by the way?” I blurted it out, nose bloody and arm aching.

“Sakura.”

I laughed.


End file.
